The present invention relates to a connecting arrangement in general, and more particularly to an arrangement for connecting and sealing two members, one of which surrounds the other with annular clearance and may be used to carry fluid.
Connecting arrangements for the above purpose are already known in the art. They are used, for instance, for connecting a sleeve or a bushing to a shaft extending therethrough. It is known that connectors can be made of two annular parts or ferrules that when forced together make a seal such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,286, dated Feb. 28, 1978, to Spontelli. These prior art connectors could be overtightened causing a shoulder as shown in the patent, FIG. 1, item 68, to shove into the wall without stop, thereby damaging an inner metal tube wall.
It is therefore, an object of this invention to provide a connector that cannot be overtightened, thereby preventing the damage of an inner tube wall.
It is another object to provide a connector that provides a vacuum-tight seal between an inner tube and outer tube or encasement.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.